towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Search and Find "Suchen und Finden"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' D'er Imperiale Rat steht für Sicherheit, Demokratie und Meinungsfreiheit. Bürgerrechte und eine Gleichstellung von Minderheiten. Der Wissenschaft stehen fast alle Wege offen. Für die Medien und Kunst gibt es fast keine Zensur. Das und vieles mehr birgt aber auch immer eine Gefahr für die innere Sicherheit. Denn es kam und kommt immer wieder vor, dass schwarze Schafe diese Freiheiten missbrauchen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es diese Subjekte zu beobachten, zu stellen und wenn es notwendig ist sie auszulöschen. Wir sind die Vollstrecker, nur dem Militärgericht unterstellt. center|700px ''Samstag der 5.08.100.000 n.n.Z in einem geheimen Ort irgendwo in Atero. „Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ sprach der Agori in schwarzem Designeranzug zu einem anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, „hier ist der Beschluss den sie brauchen.“ Der andere Agori nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt des Dokuments. Nach dem sich beide Männer verabschiedet hatten, ließ sich der Agori wieder in den Bürostuhl sinken. Die Sitzung war wohl nicht so nach Plan verlaufen, dachte der Agori, die Befürchtungen mussten sich bewahrheitet haben. Nicht gut, gestand sich der Agori ein, jetzt half nur noch Plan B. Mit einem Tastendruck gab der Agori den Befehl weiter und fuhr den Computer herunter. An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Die Türen zur Rüstkammer schoben sich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau betraten den schwer abgesicherten Raum. Ein jeder gab nun in der Konsole an der Wand einen Code ein. Die drei Agori legten die schwarzen Rüstungen an und nahmen die Waffen aus den Wandhalterungen. Zwei schwere Pistolen des Typs 380 A „Vergelter“, ein automatisches Gewehr Typ Phantom II mit Sturm- und Scharfschützen Modus, eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Zuletzt hoben die drei Agori die Helme von den Halterungen und setzten sie auf. Nun verließen sie den Raum.'' '''''Prolog: „'''E'ine Sache noch zum Abschluss,“ bemerkte die Vollstreckerin, „der Rat räumt ihnen ein, sich uns an zu schließen, wenn sie es wollen.“ „Nur das sie das wissen,“ beendete die Agori, „wir kommen in zwei Tagen noch einmal hier her, zwischen 14:00 und 15:00 Uhr.“ Dann verabschiedeten sich die Vollstrecker. Sie setzten die Helme wieder auf und aktivierten das Tarnsystem. Zu erst waren noch die Umrisse der etlichen Hexfelder zu sehen, welche sich auf den Rüstungen ausbreiteten. Einen Moment später nur noch die sechs blau leuchtenden Augen. Dann waren die Vollstrecker völlig unsichtbar. Die Zesk verfolgten ihre Schritte über den Display auf ihren linken Unterarmpanzern. Die haben es wirklich nicht eilig, dachte Dragosh, die gehen in aller Ruhe ins Herz des Chaos. Jetzt hatte der Zesk auch die Idee, wo sich das Lager der Executer befand. Sie mussten sich in dem alten Versteckt der ersten Todeshändler einquartiert haben. Das würde auch erklären warum sie in recht kurzer Zeit ohne Fahrzeuge alle wichtigen Punkte Metru Nuis erreichen konnten. Ein weiterer Gedanke war die Tatsache das jemand versuchte das Matoraner Universum, dass Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui" wie es in Bara Magna genannt wurde, zu zerstören. Dragosh wusste das sich der imperiale Rat schon immer gegen Geschöpfe mit Elementarkräften aussprach. Deren Extermination war schon immer ein Ziel des Imperiums gewesen. Doch eine Zerstörung des Lebensraums der Matoraner wurde immer abgelehnt. Doch war dem Zesk auch nicht unbekannt, dass es eine Lobby gab, die sich dafür einsetzte Objekt 3112 zu vernichten. Zwei Befürchtungen hatte ihm der Vollstrecker heute bestätigt. Die erste betraf das Vorhaben der Lobby und das sie die Mittel zu hatten. Die zweite das der Rat durch ein reines Verbot das Schicksal des Matoraner Universums nicht abwenden konnte.'' D'ragosh wandte sich seinen Gefährtinnen zu, „was meint ihr?“ „Sollen wir unsere ursprüngliche Mission aufgeben und uns den Vollstreckern anschließen?“ Shiva und Nova runzelten die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht so recht,“ gab Nova zu bedenken, „was die Zwei sagten hört sich schon recht beunruhigend an, doch kann das auch nur eine Finte sein.“ „Vielleicht hat die Lobby sie geschickt damit sie uns von unserer Mission abbringen,“ zog Shiva in Betracht, „von unseren Beobachtungen hängt viel ab, sie sind für den imperialen Rat von größter Wichtigkeit.“ „Ursprüngliche hegte ich diesen Verdacht auch,“ gab Dragosh zu, „doch jetzt nicht mehr.“ „Was hat deine Meinung geändert?“ wollte Nova wissen und wirkte besorgter als zu vor, „du bist doch sonst immer der Skeptiker schlecht hin.“ „Genau,“ stimmte Shiva zu, „wo ist dein gesundes Maß an Mißtrauen geblieben?“ „Klar bin ich den Vollstreckern gegen über äußerst Skeptisch,“ brummte Dragosh und schüttelte den Kopf, „besonders weil sie über diese Dinge so offen sprechen.“ „Aber dennoch haben sie uns noch nicht angegriffen,“ beendete der Zesk, „auch haben sie uns keine Fallen gestellt.“ „Erinnerst du dich an die Tatsache,“ bemerkte Nova ernst, „das sich die meisten Hordika nahe der Checkpoints aufhielten!“ „Wenn das nicht einer Falle recht nahe kommt?!“ meinte Shiva mit harter Stimme, „vielleicht haben ja unsere Vollstrecker irgend welche Sensoren, Sender oder Köder gelegt.“ „Für wie Blind haltet ihr mich!“ fauchte Dragosh wütend und enttäuscht, „ihr beide, die mich gut genug kennen müsstet!“ Shiva und Nova erstarrten auf der Stelle. „Klar habe ich das alles in meine Gedanken einfließen lassen!“ beendete der Zesk traurig und aktivierte sein Tarnsystem während er fort schritt. Nova und Shiva sahen sich lange sprachlos an. Widerwillig mussten sie zugeben, dass sie ihrem Gefährten zu Unrecht Vorwürfe gemacht hatten. Sie kannten Dragosh nun wirklich lange und gut genug. „Es ist diese Umgebung hier,“ ärgerte sich Shiva, „sie lässt einem jeglichen Optimismus mit der Zeit vergessen.“ „Nachts bekommt man kaum ein Auge zu,“ fügte Nova hinzu, „selbst am Tage herrscht nur erdrückende Stille.“ „Dieser Ort hier stellt den Verstand auf eine harte Probe,“ gab Shiva zu, „man muss Stark sein um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.“ „Ja,“ murmelte Nova leise, „und was wir gerade getan haben zeugt nicht von Stärke.“ '''''Nachwort: „'''D'och es zeigt auch Stärke wenn man einen guten Freund und Gefährten ermahnt,“ sprach Dragosh und klopfte den Damen auf die Schultern, „genauso ist es Stärke seine Gefühle zu zeigen an statt sie in sich hinein zu fressen.“ „Die Sache ist schon wieder vergessen,“ lächelte der Zesk, „nun sollten wir uns aber wirklich Gedanken machen.“ „Ich bin auch nicht so erfreut darüber,“ meinte Dragosh mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „doch würde ich eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Vollstreckern nicht aus schließen.“ „Zuvor müssen wir aber ein paar Dinge überprüfen, bis Montag den 21.09.100.000 n.n.Z haben wir Zeit,“ beendete der Zesk grinsend, „doch jetzt lasst uns erst mal was essen, ich habe Hunger.“'' Kapitel 1: '''Curious Observations "Merkwürdige Beobachtungen"' 'D'''en ganzen Sonntagmorgen beobachtete Shiva die Hordika. Sie dachte nach was der richte Weg für die Zukunft Metru Nuis war. Die Zusammenarbeit gab ihr nach wie vor mehr Fragen auf als Antworten. Die Kreaturen erwiesen sich als gute Ablenkung. Da sie sich heute völlig anders verhielten als sonst. Sie mieden das Tageslicht nicht und griffen auch niemanden an. Sie schlurften auch nicht ganz so planlos über die Straßen und Gehwege. Jetzt bot sich ein genauerer Anblick der Bestien. Sie wiesen deutliche Merkmale einer Mutation auf, doch nicht so wie es aus den Berichten der Deep Core Soldiers hervor ging. Die Zesk hatten Bilder und Video Aufzeichnungen gesehen. Von dem Kampf in der U Bahn zum Beispiel. Doch die Hordika waren anders. Die Vahki hatten mit den Toa damals etwas anderes angestellt. Die Zesk folgte wieder dem Geschehen unter ihr. Seit wann interessierten sich die Hordika für den Schrott zwischen den Ruinen und Schuttbergen. Irgend wie verspürte sie jetzt ein schwaches Mitleid mit den Kreaturen. Sie erinnerten Shiva jetzt an geschundene Sklaven. Gezeichnet von unbarmherziger Arbeit die den Körper deformiert hatte. Eine zerstörte Seele und kaum mehr vorhandener Lebenswille. Zum heulen was dieses Virus aus einem denkenden Wesen machen konnte. Eine komische Frage kam der Zesk auf. Wie fühlten sich die Hordika? Spürten sie irgend welche Schmerzen durch das Virus? Hatten sie vielleicht noch kleine Fetzen von früheren Erinnerungen? Irgend wie waren die Hordika nicht nur Monster und somit Täter, sondern auch Opfer. Sie waren das Opfer von schrecklichen Umständen. Doch wusste Shiva auch, dass sie den Bestien keine Gnade zeigen durfte, sonst würden diese brutal über sie herfallen. Doch jetzt gerade taten sie etwas das so gar nicht zu den Hordika passte. Sie begannen die Schutthügel um zu graben und nach Metall zu suchen. Manche zogen verrostete Furnierkörbe aus dem Dreck zu Sammelstellen. Die Zesk war regelrecht irritiert und glaubte ihren vier Augen nicht. Shiva riskierte einen gewagten Schritt und löste sich aus dem Tarnmodus. Die Hordika zeigten keinerlei Regung, sie wühlten weiter im Schutt herum. Die Zesk ging noch einen Schritt weiter und schnitt sich in die Hand. Die Kreaturen hätten auf das Blut reagieren müssen. Doch sie taten es nicht. Sie sammelten weiter Schrott ein und häuften ihn zu kleinen Hügeln. Die Bestien waren Sklaven, doch wer war ihr Heer? Wie wurden sie kontrolliert? J'etzt zog sie sich in den Checkpoint zurück und nahm neben Dragosh am Tisch platz. „Die Hordika sind ganz komisch,“ bemerkte Shiva leise, „noch komischer als sonst.“ „Wir haben es über die Außenkameras gesehen,“ bestätigte der Zesk mit gerunzelter Stirn, „dies trägt dazu bei das wir erst recht über eine Zusammenarbeit nachdenken sollten.“ „Es muss ein Signal sein,“ meinte Nova und rührte in ihrer Suppe herum, „womit man die Hordika kontrollieren kann.“ „Du wirkst zum ersten Mal wirklich besorgt,“ sprach Dragosh und legte seine Arme um Novas Schultern, „ich schätze die Situation nicht anders ein.“ „Die ganze Zeit über passierte nichts,“ gab Nova zu bedenken, „doch jetzt tauchen diese Executer auf.“ „Sie berichten uns von einer kommenden Bedrohung,“ fuhr die Zesk betroffen fort, „und nur einen Tag später spielen die Hordika verrückt.“ „Wir müssen mit den Vollstreckern sprechen,“ beruhigte der Zesk seine Gefährtin, „sie müssen auch informiert werden, sofern sie es noch nicht selbst bemerkt haben.“ „Jetzt wäre gut zu wissen,“ brummte Dragosh leicht verärgert, „wo sie ihr Lager haben.“ „Vermutlich Checkpoint Delta,“ schlug Shiva vor, „er zeigt Aktivitätssignale.“ „Dann wissen wir was zu tun ist,“ sprach Dragosh entschlossen, „wir suchen nach den Executern.“ Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Teil von Metru Nui. „Als ob sie das Kolosseum wieder aufbauen wollen,“ murmelte Frederic und zählte die Schrottberge auf dem Gelände, „also hat der Countdown begonnen.“ „Das ist an zunehmen,“ erwiderte Lilith mit zorniger Stimme, „die Visorak scheinen ebenfalls kontrolliert zu werden.“ „Was strahlt die Signale ab?“ fragte die Vollstreckerin über das Funksystem, „zwischen den Ruinen haben wir keine Sender oder Signalanlagen gefunden.“ Die zwei Executer folgten den Visorak weiter. Die Spinnenwesen transportierten Furniereisen oder schliffen verbogene Stahlträger hinter sich her. Frederic richtete eine seiner 380 A Vergelter auf einen Visorak. Die Kreatur kreischte auf und brach zusammen. Die anderen Spinnenwesen hielten inne. Sie machten kehrt, nur um den Schrott auf zunehmen. Ihren Artgenossen ließen sie einfach liegen. Die Kreaturen schienen nicht einmal an eine Verteidigung zu denken. „Dieses Verhalten ist wirklich ungewöhnlich,“ gab Lilith zu bedenken, „das muss wirklich eine Art Notfallsystem sein.“ Die zwei Vollstrecker folgten den Visorak weiter. Auf einem Marktplatz stießen sie auf den nächsten Schock. Die Hordika trugen oder schliffen Metall zu Sammelstellen. Dort wurde es von den Visorak übernommen. Eindeutiger konnte es nicht sein. Wenn zwei Raubtiere, die sich sonst bis bis auf das Blut bekämpften, jetzt so verhielten. Dazu ein Verhalten das alles andere als zu einem Raubtierinstinkt passte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, so viel wussten die Vollstrecker. Der Feind hatte seine Finger im Spiel oder in dieser teuflischen Maschine schlug eine Art innere Uhr. „'''Z''iehen wir uns zurück,“ funkte Frederic mit besorgter Stimme, „wir haben genug gesehen.“ Obwohl das Tarnsystem der Rüstung sie fast unsichtbar machten, liefen die zwei Executer geduckt und suchten immer wieder eine Deckung auf. Das Phantom II Gewehr immer im Anschlag auch wenn jetzt kaum mit Angriffen der Kreaturen zu rechnen war. Jetzt musste mit einem anderen Feind gerechnet werden. Einer der ebenso gut getarnt war wie sie selbst. Es galt jetzt nur auf Punkte auf dem HUD zu achten, denn mehr würde von den neuen Gegnern nicht zu sehen sein. Plötzlich ließen sich die zwei auf den Boden fallen. Etwas unsichtbares sauste nur Millimeter über sie hinweg und setzte wenige Meter vor einer Mauer auf dem Boden auf. Den Vollstreckern blieb gerade genug Zeit sich hinter einem anderen Schutthügel weg zu ducken. Eine Salve von Geschossen verwandelte den Mauerrest in eine Staub und Dreckwolke. „Da haben wir eine unsere Signalanlagen,“ funkte Lilith rasch, „die Vorhut des Feindes ist da!“ „Wir teilen uns auf,“ erwiderte Frederic, „und sei vorsichtig.“ „Ja Daddy,“ verabschiedet sich das Mädchen, „wir sehen uns später.“ Die Executer gingen nun getrennte Wege. „War doch klar,“ ärgerte sich der Vollstrecker als er zwei weitere dieser unsichtbaren Angreifer bemerkte, „hey Süße, hier sind noch zwei von denen.“ „Ich hatte es befürchtet,“ kam als besorgte Antwort zurück, „ich werde mich immer nahe einer Deckung bewegen.“ Frederic konzentrierte sich auf den Feind und versuchte weniger an Lilith zu denken. Sie war jetzt eine junge Frau geworden und kein Kind mehr. Sie konnte jetzt auf sich selbst aufpassen wenn es sein musste. Die einzige Möglichkeit lag darin den Drohnen eine Falle zu stellen. Doch hier war nichts was sich dafür eignete. Nur Schutthügel und Mauerreste dazwischen die Hordika und Visorak. Jetzt hatte er eine Idee. Der Executer rannte weiterhin geduckt zwischen den Visorak hindurch. Immer im Zickzack und zum Sprung hinter eine Mauer bereit. Die Drohne feuerte hinterher und richtete dabei ein Blutbad unter den Kreaturen an. Jetzt verrieten die Blutspritzer die Maschine und raubte ihr die Tarnung. In dem Moment sprang die zweite Drohne aus einer Ruine heraus. Frederic erschrak behielt aber die Ruhe. Jetzt folgte ein gezielter Feuerstoß aus dem Phantom II Gewehr. Zu erst löste sich die Tarnung der Drohne auf dann explodierte sie. Lilith hatte die Explosion gesehen und gehört. Es ermutigte sie in ihrem Vorhaben. Die junge Frau sprang auf den Boden und rutschte unter einen Schrotthügel. Ein widerlichen Quietschen war zu hören als sich die Drohne an mehreren Eisenstangen aufspießte, welche aus dem Haufen heraus ragten. Lilith kroch wieder ins freie und befestigte eine Inferno Granate an der zuckenden Maschine. „Drohne zwei ist erledigt,“ teilte sie Frederic erleichtert mit, „lass uns die dritte weg locken und in sicherer Entfernung hochjagen!“ Nach etwa achthundert Metern betätigte die Vollstreckerin den Fernzünder. Die Drohne sowie die meisten Hordika und Visorak wurden von der dunkelroten Feuerwalze verschlungen. ''Kapitel 2: '''A daring Plan "Ein gewagter Plan" „'''G'ut,“ sprach Frederic und seine Stimme klang erleichtert, „doch spukt hier noch die dritte Drohne herum.“ „Wir müssen sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erwischen,“ fuhr er rasch fort, „erst dann können wir uns eine Verschnaufpause gönnen.“ Die Vollstrecker nutzten den Rauch und aufgewirbeltem Staub, da sich der Umriss der Drohne darin abzeichnete. Doch dieser Vorteil war auch gleichzeitig ein Nachteil. Denn die Maschine konnte so auch sie erkennen. Geduckt blieben die zwei Vollstrecker der Drohne auf der Spur. Vereinzelte Mauerreste boten eine kurze Deckung wo die Maschine sie aus den Sichtsensoren verlor. Die Drohne war stehen geblieben und musterte die Umgebung. Nur ihre Schritte waren zu hören, aber kein Geräusch was an ein Signal erinnerte. Jetzt begann die Maschine zu feuern und kam dabei immer näher. Frederic duckte sich weiter auf den Boden. Das Mauerstück erzitterte als die Geschosse einschlugen. Staub wirbelte auf und Steine splitterten. Der Vollstrecker hatte nur eine Chance dem vernichtenden Beschuss zu entkommen. Ein oder zwei Feuerstöße im richtigen Moment. Ein lauter Knall unterbrach das gleichmäßige Pfeifen der Geschosse. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören und danach zwei kurze Feuerstöße. „Da bin ich ja zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu euch gestoßen,“ funkte eine bekannte Stimme, „ich habe den Blechkameraden platt gemacht.“ „Barney Calhoun,“ freute sich Frederic und atmete erleichtert aus, „du kommst zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.“ „Was hat dich aufgehalten?“ fragte Lilith und wechselte einen Handschlag mit Barney, „die Viecher sind das kleinere Übel, aber diese Drohnen nicht.“ „Irgend wer hat die Brücken, bis auf einige wenige, gesprengt,“ erwiderte Barney wenig begeistert, „ja, die Drohnen verfügen über ein Tarnsystem das unserem recht ähnlich ist.“ Frederic musterte die kaputte Drohne misstrauisch, „das macht sie echt zu einem Problem.“ „Bist du mit dem Laster hier?“ erkundigte sich Lilith, „wenn ja können wir die Drohne mit nehmen.“ Der Vollstrecker nickte und zeigte auf einen geländegängigen LKW hinter einem eingestürzten Haus. Die Drei luden die Maschine auf die Ladefläche und stiegen ein. Frederic setzte sich hinters Steuer und Lilith auf den Beifahrersitz. Barney bezog das 120 Millimeter Maschinenkanone. Der Executer startete den Motor und fuhr los.'' „'''I'hr beide seht nicht besonders Glücklich aus,“ sprach der Executer während er abwechselnd nach Links und nach Rechts zielte, „die Replikaten sind noch nicht da, beruhigt euch das.“ „Nicht so wirklich,“ bemerkte Lilith mit ernster Stimme und sah aus dem Fenster, „die Lobby hat ihre Pläne geändert.“ „Die Drohnen sind nur die Vorhut,“ übernahm Frederic verärgert das Wort, „die Lobby weiß mehr über diese teuflische Maschine als sie nach außen zu erkennen gibt.“ Der LKW bahnte sich seinen Weg entlang an Schuttbergen und Schrotthügeln. Vor dem Fahrzeug trottete eine Gruppe Visorak völlig überladen mit verrosteten Furnierkörben, verbogenen Stahlträgern und anderem Schrott. „Dies wird durch die Drohnen verursacht,“ bemerkte der Vollstrecker mit ernster Stimme, „diese Maschinen strahlen irgend etwas ab, mit dem sie die Monster kontrollieren.“ „Soll ich die Viecher platt machen?“ wollte Barney wissen, „überholen können wir diese Bande nicht und das sie uns durchlassen, stelle ich mal in Frage.“ „Halt drauf und zeige diesen Monstern keine Gnade,“ erwiderte Frederic etwas besser gelaunt, „vielleicht erwischt du ja auch eine der Drohnen.“ Die 120 Millimeter Maschinenkanone ratterte los. Die Projektile durchlöcherten die Visorak und zerfetzten die Hordika. Die Drohnen griffen nicht an sondern zogen sich dem Anschein nach zurück. Sofort ließen die Kreaturen den Schrott fallen. Griffen sich an oder ergriffen die Flucht. Frederic umfuhr den Unrat der nun auf der Straße lag. „Vielleicht hat der Rat der Lobby etwas Einhalt gebieten können,“ gab Lilith zu bedenken, „deshalb die Drohnen.“ „Hoffen wir es ein fach mal,“ erwiderte Frederic und versuchte seine Laune zu verbessern, „das würde die Lobby zu einer Planänderung zwingen.“ Der Executer fuhr den nächsten Hordika um bevor er sich in einer der Ruinen flüchten konnte. „Halte mal kurz,“ sprach Barney gut gelaunt, „zwischen den zwei Bruchbuden haben sich ein paar Kreaturen versteckt.“ Der LKW stoppte und die Maschinenkanone ratterte los. Silbernes Blut spritzte an die maroden Wände, während die Geschosse die Hordika durchlöcherten. Nach dem Barney ein Handzeichen gegeben hatte, fuhr der LKW weiter. Nach einer Stunde erreichte der Laster die Ruine eines Lagerhauses. In diesem befand sich Checkpoint Delta. „Willkommen in unserem provisorischen Zuhause,“ übernahm Lilith das Wort, „hier ist es relativ sicher.“ „Nehmen wir die Drohne mit und zerlegen sie,“ meinte Frederic eilig, „damit wir sein Tarnsystem knacken können.“ „Der Checkpoint ist der größte der vier,“ beendete der Vollstrecker, „er hat sogar eine Werkstatt.“ Während Lilith das Bett für Barney vorbereitete, hievten die anderen Vollstrecker die zerstörte Drohne in die Werkstatt des Checkpoints.'' F'ast mit chirurgischer Präzision zerlegten Frederic und Barney die Drohne. Sie fanden nicht nur das wo nach sie suchten. Die angespannte Laune Frederics lockerte sich mit jeder Schraube die gelöst wurde. Die Mechanik der Drohnen war verbessert worden. Besonders die Ladezellen für die beiden doppelläufigen Maschinengewehre waren Interessant. Anders als die üblichen Magazine, boten die Ladezellen dreimal so viel Platzt für Munition. Zudem war ein Kühlsystem hinzu gefügt worden. Jetzt lagen zwei Kammern frei. Diese waren ein Teil des Tarnsystems. Darunter lag die Schaltung. Dem Vollstrecker beruhigte es, dass er den Gegner jetzt kannte. Selbst ein Executer konnte Probleme durch einen Gegner bekommen, über den er schlecht informiert war. „Diese Stalker Drohnen, wurden modifiziert,“ bemerkte Frederic mit gerunzelter Stirn jetzt aber gut gelaunt, „doch das Arbeitssystem und die Programme blieben unverändert.“ „Die Drohne arbeitet auch nach wie vor über eine Reihe von Außenkameras und Akustiksystemen,“ bemerkte der Vollstrecker, „diese lassen sich leicht überlisten.“ „Mit einem Hackerbot lässt sich das Tarnsystem der Stalker knacken,“ sprach Barney und zog einen aus Munitionskit, „ein Schuss um den Bot zu setzen, dass System knacken und mit dem zweiten Schuss die Drohne plätten.“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Frederic zufrieden, „wir müssen nur einen Weg finden die getarnten Drohne besser ins Visier zu bekommen.“ „Mit Wärme- und Kältebild bekommt man sie nicht genau lokalisiert,“ betonte der Vollstrecker und zeigte noch einmal auf das Kühlsystem, „wegen dieser Modifikation.“ „In Rauch- und Staubwolken jedoch,“ meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „sieht man den Umriss der Drohne.“ „Mit einer Schockgranate,“ entgegnete Barney und grinste finster, „die elektrische Ladung fügt der Drohne keinen Schaden zu, doch macht sie für einige Sekunden die Hexfelder sichtbar.“ „Auch blenden die Blitze die Drohne für kürze Zeit,“ fügte Lilith hinzu, „Zeit für uns den ersten Schuss zu setzen.“ „Da die Drohnen sich nicht über akustische oder optische Signale verständigen,“ betonte Barney und zeigte erste Zeichen von Müdigkeit, „müssen wir die Maschinen zu Gesicht bekommen.“ „Last uns Morgen Taktiken ausprobieren,“ meinte Lilith und verließ den Werkstattteil, „in der Nacht sollten wir nicht nach Drohnen suchen.“ Frederic und Barney nickten bestätigend. ''Kapitel 3: '''Hacking and Cracking "Hacken und Knacken" M'ontagmorgen den 21.09.100.000 n.n.Z, die Zesk starrten auf das Gelände des Kolosseums. Es glich einem riesengroßen Schrottplatz. Überraschend gut lagen dort verrostete Furniereisen, verbogene Stahlträger und deformierte Blechplatten auf kleinen Bergen sortiert. Dazwischen wankten Hordika herum und verteilten neues Metall was von den Visorak herangeschleppt wurde. „Was zum Sandkriecher geht hier vor sich?!“ fragte Dragosh entgeistert, „die werden doch eindeutig manipuliert.“ „Aber von was oder wem?“ erwiderte Nova ebenso beunruhigt, „es könnten die Ececuter sein.“ Auf dem kleinen Display auf dem linken Oberarmpanzer erschienen neben den Roten und Gelben auch sechs blaue Punkte. Diese bewegten sich ungleichmäßig auf dem Gelände. Jetzt kam einer der blauen Punkte rasch näher. „Weg hier!“ fauchte Shiva erschrocken und immer wieder um sich blickend, „es könnte uns angreifen!“ Die drei entfernten sich mit schussbereiten Waffen und versuchten das unsichtbare Ziel anzuvisieren. Doch bei Sechs Zielen stellte es sich als fast unmöglich heraus. Plötzlich eröffnete etwas das Feuer. Die Zesk sprangen geschockt auf den Boden, ein unsichtbarer Feind der sie unbegründet angriff. „Bleib unten!“ sprach Dragosh mit gestellter Ruhe, „ein zweiter Punkt kommt von der linken Seite auf uns zu.“ In dem Moment schrie Shiva jämmerlich auf. Ihr Körper zuckte noch unter kurz hinter ihr waren die Umrisse einer Maschine zu erkennen. Dann war ein leises Pfeifen zu hören. Dragosh und Nova hatten sich sofort um die wimmernde Shiva verteilt. Sie waren noch schockierter als vorher. Selbst die Executer schienen sich gegen sie gestellt zu haben. Wer sonst hätte eine Schockgranate geworfen? Die unsichtbare Maschine hatte aufgehört zu schießen. Auch wenn drei der vier Augen auf die Gefährtin gerichtet waren, erblickte eines wie sich eine dreibeinige Drohne aus dem nicht schälte. Ein kleiner silberner Bolzen steckte in der Maschine. Die Zesk wollten die Abzüge betätigen als ein weiteres Pfeifen zu hören war. Die Zwei duckten sich über Shiva als ein kurzer Ruck durch die Maschine fuhr. Dann folgte ein Funken und eine kleine Rauchfahne aus dem Kopfteil der Drohne bevor sie zusammen sackte. „Was war das?“ stammelte Shiva unter Schmerzen, „was hat uns da angegriffen?“ „Das unsichtbare Ding war eine Stalker Drohne,“ erklärte Dragosh und prüfte besorgt Shivas Puls, „aber eine mit Tarnsystem.“ „Die Vollstrecker haben sie auf uns angesetzt,“ stotterte die Zesk und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei beim wieder aufrichten, „die haben es auf uns abgesehen.“ „Ich bin mir nicht sicher,“ beruhigte Dragosh seine Gefährtin, „denn sie haben die Stalker zerstört.“ Die Zesk halfen Shiva auf die Beine, „wir gehen davon aus das sie die Schockgranate geworfen haben, mehr aber noch nicht.“ „Ab zum Laster zurück,“ flüsterte Nova leise und ihre Augen musterten Wachsam die Umgebung, „wir sollten hier abhauen.“ „Runter!“ schrie Dragosh und warf seine Gefährtinnen mit auf den Boden. Erneut eröffnete eine getarnte Stalker das Feuer. Dieses mal stand die Drohne direkt vor ihrem LKW. J'''etzt schrie Dragosh auf als ihm der Elektroschock erfasste. Unter Schmerzen erblickte er die Umrisse der Stalker und das sie einmal durchzuckte. Während sie sich aus dem Nichts schälte drehte sich die Drohne bevor ein weiterer Schuss sie nieder warf. Jetzt stand Nova alleine da. Dragosh und Shiva waren kampfunfähig, sie musste ihre Gefährten jetzt so gut es ging verteidigen. Die Hordika und Visorak ignorierten das Geschehen scheinbar. Aber die unsichtbaren Stalker Drohnen und Schockgranaten werfenden Vollstrecker waren zehnmal gefährlicher. Die drei waren zwischen zwei Fronten geraten. Nova musste ihre Freund zum LKW bekommen oder das Fahrzeug zu ihnen. Doch dafür müsste sie Shiva und Dragosh für einen Moment alleine lassen. Ein erschreckender Gedanke für die Zesk. Nova zog ihre Freunde jetzt abwechselnd Meter für Meter nach vorne. Doch eine Feuersalve stoppte sie. Die Zesk stand unter Druck und zielte mit ihren Pistolen in alle Richtungen. Innerlich rechnete sie mit Geschossen die ihren Körper durchschlugen oder einem Elektroschock. Etwa dreihundert Meter vor ihr schlug eine dritte Schockgranate ein. Nova schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz und den elektrischen Schlag der ihren Körper gleich erschüttern würde. Doch sie hatte Glück, nicht der gleichen geschah, nur das die Stalker Drohne sichtbar wurde und nach einem kurzen Ruck weg knickte. Das war es, dachte die Zesk als ihr ein eiskalter Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Wenn es die Drohnen waren, welche die Hordika und Visorak kontrollierten, dann sah es jetzt richtig düster aus. Die Befürchtung der Zesk erfüllte sich teilweise. Die Visorak ergriffen die Flucht vor dem Tageslicht doch die Hordika wankten mit zügigem Tempo auf sie zu. „Laufen sie!“ hörte Nova über ihr Headset, „wir geben ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchen.“ Irgend wie fühlte sich die Zesk jetzt etwas erleichtert. In diesem Moment schälten sich die drei Vollstrecker aus dem Nichts. Einer half dem noch immer angeschlagen Dragosh hoch und stützte ihn, Nova übernahm Shiva. Die anderen zwei Executer legten ein Kreuzfeuer über die heran wankenden Kreaturen. Die Projektile der 380 A Vergeleter zeigten volle Wirkung. Ein oder zwei Treffer und ein Hordika gehörte der Vergangenheit an. ''S'hiva öffnete ihre müden Augen und bemerkte das sie auf einem weichen Kissen lag und eine weiße Decke ihren Körper bedeckte. Ein schwaches aber angenehmes Licht erhellte den Raum. Mühselig richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Die Zesk schloss noch einmal ihre Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dies war eine Krankenstation. Auch ging es ihr, von leichten Kopfschmerzen mal abgesehen, schon wieder etwas besser. In einem Krankenbett gegen über schlief Dragosh. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau trat ein. Ihre Haut war fast weiß , ihre Augen hellblau und ihre schulterlangen Haare silbrig. Ihre Figur war athletisch gebaut aber nicht ausgehungert. Shiva schätze die junge Frau auf Neunzehn bis Zwanzig Jahre alt. „Guten Morgen,“ sprach die junge Frau freundlich, „konnten sie einigermaßen schlafen?“ Die Zesk nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der vor dem kleinen Tisch stand. „Welcher Tag ist heute,“ fragte die Zesk mit müder Stimme, „und wo bin ich?“ „Heute ist Dienstag der 22.09.100.000 n.n.Z,“ erwiderte die Silberhaarige, „sie sind in der Medistation von Checkpoint Delta.“ „Warum haben sie uns nicht gewarnt?“ erkundigte sich Shiva skeptisch ohne die Agori aus den Augen zu lassen, „wir haben die volle Schockladung abbekommen“ „Das tut uns auch aufrichtig leid,“ erwiderte Lilith und reichte Shiva eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse Tee, „doch das hätte euch und uns verraten.“ „Genau wie wir die Drohnen im Tarnmodus nicht sehen können,“ fuhr die Vollstreckerin fort, „können die Stalker uns nicht sehen.“ „Doch erfassen die Maschinen Funkverbindungen,“ beendete Lilith ihre Erklärung, „sie können den Sender und Empfänger genau lokalisieren.“ „Ich verstehe,“ entschuldigte sich Shiva und ihre Skepsis nahm langsam ab, „das sind keine normalen Stalker Drohnen, wer hat die hier her geschickt?“ „Sie wurden stark Modifiziert,“ meinte Lilith und zuckte mit den Schultern, „wer sie geschickt hat wissen wir auch nicht.“ „Warum die Schockgranaten und diese Bolzen?“ fragte Shiva mit gerunzelter Stirn, „was soll das bringen?“ „Die Schockwellen zeichnen für wenige Sekunden die Umrisse der Hexfelder an, welche das Tarnsystem bilden, ab“ entgegnete Lilith und nippte an ihrem Becher Kaffee, „dann schießen wir einen Hackbot, diese Bolzen, an den Stalker.“ „Es dauert etwa Drei bis Vier Sekunden bis wir das Tarnsystem gehackt und deaktiviert haben,“ lächelte die Silberhaarige, „dann können wir die Drohne gezielt abschießen, Hacken und Knacken.“ „Fall sie Hunger haben sagen sie es mir,“ bemerkte Lilith nach einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee, „ich kann zwar nicht gut kochen, aber etwas halbwegs genießbares kriege ich hin.“ „Wo ist unsere Kameradin?“ fragte Shiva plötzlich wieder besorgt, „haben die Drohnen oder Monster sie erwischt?“ „Nein, sie hat gut gekämpft damit wir euch in Sicherheit bringen konnten,“ beruhigte Lilith die Zesk, „sie ist wohlauf und schläft in meinem Bett.“ '''''Epilog: Synthetic Smell "Synthetischer Geruch" L'ilith verließ die Medistation um sich wieder der ursprünglichen Aufgabe zu zuwenden. In der Workstation beschäftigte sie sich weiter mit einer zweiten geborgenen Stalker Drohne. Mittlerweile erwachte auch Dragosh und stand auf. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte er irritiert und müde, „warum habe ich nur noch leichte Kopfschmerzen?“ „Die Vollstrecker haben uns gerettet und hier nach Checkpoint Delta gebracht,“ erklärte Shiva mit zufriedener aber auch leicht nachdenklicher Stimme, „sie haben uns vor den Drohnen gerettet, auch wenn es eine recht schmerzhafte Rettung war.“ „Die Drohnen sind also nicht von denen?“ erkundigte sich der Zesk mit leichter Skepsis, „von wem sind sie dann?“ „Die Lobby hat die Stalker Drohnen geschickt,“ sprach eine freundliche Frauenstimme traurig und besorgt, „vielleicht aber auch zurück gelassen.“ „Vielen dank für unsere Rettung,“ bedankte sich der Zesk und schämte sich, „ich dachte erst ihr wolltet uns auch angreifen.“ „Nun ja,“ lächelte Lilith, „das hätte jeder gedacht, der sich in eurer Situation befand.“ „Doch hätten wir euch über Funk gewarnt,“ sprach die Vollstreckerin zuversichtlich, „wären wir alle drauf gegangen.“ „Die Drohnen sind für zwei Aufgaben programmiert worden,“ erklärte Lilith und zeigte auf die Tür zur Workstation, „bitte folgen sie mir, dass ich es ihnen zeigen kann.“ Die zwei Zesk folgten der Vollstreckerin und blieben erst vor einer Werkbank stehen. Auf dieser lag der Kopfteil einer Drohne. „Die Stalker sollen jede Form von Funkverbindungen eliminieren,“ bemerkte Lilith jetzt mit eiskalter Stimme, „das andere ist die Manipulation der Hordika und Visorak.“ „Ersteres erklärt sich irgend wie von selbst,“ meinte Dragosh mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Sender und Empfänger orten und vernichten.“ „Aber wie werden die Monster manipuliert?“ wollte der Zesk wissen, „wir konnten weder etwas hören oder riechen.“ „Wir konnten auch keine Signale auffangen,“ meinte die Vollstreckerin, „doch als wir zwei Drohnen zerlegten fanden wir auch die Erklärung dafür.“ „Unter anderem auch den,“ beendete Lilith nachdenklich, „warum ihr es nicht wittern konntet.“ Die Vollstreckerin reichte den Zesk je einen Zylinder. Diese waren 12 cm lang und hatten einen Durchmesser von 2,4 cm. „In diesen Gefäßen sind zwei Flüssigkeiten,“ erklärte Lilith und ihre Stimme wurde ernster, „diese bilden zusammen einen synthetischen Protodermis Geruch.“ „Den können nur Wesen wahrnehmen,“ schlussfolgerte Shiva und fühlte sich zurecht sauer, „deren Entwicklung mit echter Protodermis maßgeblich zu tun hat.“ Die Vollstreckerin nickte bestätigend. „'''K'önnen wir das für uns ausnutzen?“ wollte Dragosh wissen und hoffte auf eine Bestätigung, „Ja oder Nein?“ „Ja und Nein, oder anders gesagt bedingt,“ erwiderte Lilith und lächelte, „wir können den Umstand ausnutzen, dass sie uns nicht angreifen, die Manipulation ändern aber noch nicht.“ „Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit die Manipulation zu beeinflussen,“ sprach die Vollstreckerin, „wir hatten auch schon daran gedacht, die Monster auf diese Weise zu erledigen.“ „Zumal der oder diejenigen,“ gab die Vollstreckerin zu bedenken und nahm dabei wieder ernste Züge an, „die Monster als Waffe gegen uns verwenden könnte.“ „Wer hat die Drohnen noch mal Geschickt oder zurück gelassen?“ fragte Shiva jetzt ebenfalls mit ernster Stimme, „sie sagten gerade es wäre die Lobby gewesen.“ Die Vollstreckerin nickte, „sie haben richtig zu gehört.“ „Die Lobby besteht aus elf Wissenschaftlern,“ erklärte Lilith und ballte die Fäuste, „anders als die Mehrheit des Wissenschaftsausschusses sehen diese Leute eine Bedrohung in Objekt 3112 Mata Nui.“ „Nun kommt das eigentliche Problem,“ fuhr die Vollstreckerin fort, „ihr Vorschlag, die Vernichtung sei die einzige Lösung, stieß auf 1/3 der Stimmen im imperialen Rat.“ „Den Rest können sie sich wahrscheinlich denken,“ beendet Lilith und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch, „alles daran zu setzten auf eine 2/3 Mehrheit zu kommen.“ „Sie und wir wurden geschickt, dem entgegen zu wirken,“ sprach nun eine Männerstimme welche Dragosh und Shiva nicht kannten, „sie um die wissenschaftlichen Theorien der Lobby zu entkräften, wir um ein gezieltes Eingreifen vor Ort zu verhindern.“ „Mein Name ist Barney Calhoun,“ stellte sich der Vollstrecker vor, „verzeihen sie mir die Unhöflichkeit mich nicht so fort vorzustellen.“ „Dies ist Shiva De Stephano,“ stellte der Zesk seine Gefährtin vor, „mein Name ist Dragosh Paleon.“ „Ihr meint das die Drohnen durch die Manipulation ein falsches Bild liefern sollen,“ schlussfolgerte Shiva und musterte den Agori, „damit die Bemühungen der anderen Wissenschaftler bei der Bevölkerung auf taube Ohren stößt.“ Der Agori hatte die gleiche blasse Haut, Augen und Haarfarbe wie Lilith. „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Barney und runzelte die Stirn, „doch das ist nur der Anfang von allem.“ „Wie meinen sie das?“ erkundigte sich Dragosh, „ich erinnere mich, dass sie bei unserem ersten Treffen sechs Replikaten erwähnten.“ Barny und Lilith sahen Dragosh an und nickten.'' '''''Nachwort „Sie haben sich gut erinnert,“ bestätigte Frederic und freute sich die Zesk wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen,“ „Die Stalker Drohnen sollen eine Szenerie vorbereiteten,“ betonte der Vollstrecker finster, „bevor die sechs Replikaten eintreffen.“ „Diese bringen die Bombe mit und positionieren sie an der richtigen Stelle,“ beendet Frederic den Satz, „dann schicken sie eine Nachricht mit der vorbereiteten Szenerie an die Lobby.“ „Letztere zeigt diese Bilder und Video Aufzeichnungen der Öffentlichkeit,“ malte Shiva die Situation aus, „welche dann für die Vernichtung stimmt, was wiederum die Zündung der Bombe nach sich zieht.“ Erneut nickten die Vollstrecker bestätigend. Hauprollen: Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Barney Calhoun Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lilith Demon Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost * D'ie Executer „Vollstrecker“ sind eine Spezialeinheit der Imperialen Militärpolizei. Anders als die normalen Soldaten und Elitegardisten sind die Vollstrecker nicht der Generalität unterstellt. Die Executer dienen alleine dem obersten Militärgericht. Sie kommen im Regelfall nur selten zum Einsatz da es einen außerordentlichen Beschluss des Militärgerichtes voraus setzt. Diese Beschlüsse werden nur in drei Fällen vom imperialen Rat in Betracht gezogen. Wenn die innere Sicherheit gefährdet ist. Der Verdacht auf Verrat und Korruption besteht. Wenn eine zweifelhafte Entscheidung innerhalb des Rates auf 1/3 der Stimmen kommt obwohl sie gegen imperiale Richtlinien verstößt. So z. B. die Zerstörung von Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui". Die Executer werden ebenfalls dafür eingesetzt bestimmte Organisationen zu überwachen. Zu diesen zählen unter anderem die „Deep Core Soldiers“, die „Last Garrison“ und seit kurzem auch Teile des Wissenschaftsausschusses. Welche vom Militärgericht als „die Lobby“ bezeichnet werden. Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Nova.JPG| Nova Freeman '''''Soundtrack: thumb|right|500px|Theme 6: Final between the Ruins full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px thumb|left|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|right|500px|Theme of the Executer Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser